


Record

by Mics59



Series: Science Bros week 2019 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Hurt Bruce Banner, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mics59/pseuds/Mics59
Summary: Tony found some recordings(Warning: vivisection and rape)





	Record

**Author's Note:**

> Sixth work for Science Bros Week 2019  
> I don't own anything from this fanfic, only the typos and grammar mistakes lol (if you see one tell it on the comments so I can correct it)  
> not beta'd (is that how it's written ?)
> 
> Warning: vivisection and rape

Tony was bored that day, so he decided to hack SHIELD. He was going through the personal files of everyone on the team when he found some videos on Bruce's file that were labelled as "Ross' experiment" and the number of the video, and there were a lot of them.  
Out of pure curiosity Tony decided to watch the first video, thinking it would be Bruce working in a lab inventing something new to help poor people, more or less what he did with Tony. He was wrong.  
It was the video of Bruce's accident. It showed him in a chair, getting injected with the serum and dosed with the gamma ray, how he transformed for the first time, injured Betty and almost killed General Ross. It was a grainy recording and the audio was bad but the message was clear.  
Tony clicked on the second video. It showed Bruce strapped on a metal table and an IV on his arm. A man in a labcoat approached and announced "Subject: Dr. Bruce Banner, Test series 1, Test A" and proceed to cut Bruce open. Tony saw Bruce's face contorted in pain, how the blood oozed from the cuts, Bruce's organs on display and couldn't make it to the bin before he threw up; but he continued watching the video, unable to stop it.  
Somewhere around set 7 General Ross appeared in the recording to intimidate   
Bruce and instead of surrendering he just told one of his sarcastic remarks and ignored him.  
Tony continued watching; feeling sick and dazed, but after Set 10 he couldn't watch anyone. It showed Bruce in the table with his legs up on some sort of support, a woman in a labcoat approached an began jerking him off. Even though Bruce was clearly heavy sedated Tony could still see how he tried to squirm from that, and the "scientist" continued without caring about anything. She continued until he came and then the video cutted. Someone proclaimed "Test 2" and then another woman approached Bruce, who was looking at her fearfully. She inserted a finger on his hole without any lubrication and he screamed in pain. Tony was vomiting for the umpteenth time and he couldn't bear it any more, but it got worst when he realized that they coaxed him into hardness. Tony watched as they finger-fucked him dry and then used toys until he came again. The scientist upped the drug dose and Bruce fell asleep.   
Tony couldn't watch anymore, he got so angry and disgusted that he broke the computer and then promptly hacked SHIELD (again) to delete those videos.  
After that Tony decided to go see Bruce, who was napping after the accident of this morning in the lab. The door was cracked open and Tony could hear Bruce snoring lightly, he entered the room and went to the bed. Tony lied down and cuddled Bruce a bit, slowly the other man woke up and turned to face him.  
– Tony ?  
– Brucey - Tony's voice cracked while talking - are you ok?  
– Ye-Yeah, and you ?  
– No, I'm not  
– What happened ?  
– I found some videos...  
– Videos...  
Tony hugged Bruce harder and began sobbing  
– Tony, what were those videos about ?  
– Y-you-you  
– Me ?  
– Ye-Yes, you were tortured by Ross' men  
– oh no - Bruce hid on Tony's chest, just under the ARK reactor and some muffled sobs were heard.  
– And-and then, they-they raped you  
More muffled sobs came from Bruce and Tony suddenly thought as he hugged Bruce harder that he came there to comfort himself and then he had to comfort him, and then he thought that he had made Bruce remember all of those things and felt guilty.  
– You know ? I don't really remember much from that, just pain and loneliness inside.   
– Do you remember what happened?  
– He captured me in... Argentina was ? And then I woke up, I knew I was heavily drugged, I couldn't reach hulk. After that it was pain and at some point hulk came out.  
– I'm sorry  
– Don't be - said Bruce casting his gaze downwards.  
– Hey, It wasn't your fault and I swear I will murder Ross the next time I see him.   
– Ok  
– Hey, let's sleep a bit. It has been a tiring day for both.  
– Yeah, It has been a tiring day.  
Tony cuddled Bruce until they both fell asleep, knowing that he will always be able to protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I torture Bruce so much ? I hate myself for that.


End file.
